Unexpected Happenings
by PanTrunks
Summary: What happenes when Pan gets back from school? Every thing seems to have change but what never changed T/P G/B
1. third times the charm

Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 1: Third Times the Charm

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Dragon Ball or any of them no matter how much I wish I could but I hope you like it

"Son Pan." Was heard all over the gym and then loud cheering from the far left corner.

'Man why do are they so embarrassing?' Pan thought as she got her diploma.

"WOO GO PANNY!" Goten yelled. Her blush deepened as she made her way across the stage.

'IM DONE!...I'm done. I wonder if everyb-" Pan was cut short by an ambush of people.

"Pan I'm so proud of you; come here." Gohan said as his puller his daughter into a hug.

"I miss you too Dad. I missed all of you; but mostly you Mom." She gave her mom the biggest hug that she ever gave her.

"I missed you too Panny. I love you. Now let's go get your stuff so you can come home after four long years.

They walked to Pan's dorm room when Goten said, "How did you like my yell Panny? " He said wit a smirk.

_That's weird; the look on his face looked too familiar._ She thought. "Well let's just say you're lucky that I didn't fly down and beat you up." She said and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Is that all you got? Wow you've gotten weak little Pan-Chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! But no I didn't train when I was gone, but as soon as we get back ima start right were I left off. And I bet I could still beat you up."

"I don't know Pan. Not since he has to protect himself every time he goes to C.C." said Videl.

"What do you mean mom? Are Trunks and Goten in a fight or something?"

"No there not in a fight its cause of-" Videl got cut off.

"Videl I think it would be best if she found out LATER" Goten said.

"Ok gezz she'll find out later."

"O…k…?" Pan said while trying not to care. _What did I miss when I was gone? I knew I was gone for a long but what's at Capsule Corp. that Goten has to protect him self from? _ Then it just clicked.

"Vegeta" Pan gasped. "Goten what did you do to Vegeta?"

"What, why would you think it was him" he said nervously.

"The only thing that you would have to protect your self from would be him…unless Bra started to fight and could some how get to Super Saiyan three." Pan started to laugh. "Ha Bra fighting is like me wanting to go shopping" _I crack my self up some times_.

"Like I said you'll find out later."

"Ok fine be that way. Lets go I miss my old bed!"

"Haha ok Panny" Gohan said and hug his little girl.

They flew off back home. As they got closer Pan saw lots of streamer and a banner saying "WELCOLM BACK PANNY! WE ALL MISSED YOU! EVEN VEGETA!" She laughed at the last part. She started to tear up as she remembered everybody. By the time they landed she was crying.

"Pan what's wrong?" Gohan asked when he saw that she was about to fall down crying.

"I missed everybody so much and now they're throwing me a party. I didn't think they cared so much" Pan said when straitening her self out.

"Pan we all missed you and that sign wasn't lying, Vegeta misses training with you. Some thing about if Kakarot wasn't here he needed the next best thing…you 'cause I'm "too weak" and Gohan doesn't fight anymore" Goten said.

"Aww Veggie head does like me. I thought he hated me like Grandpa."

"Actually he's slowly becoming soft…he's kind of nice to every one now" Goten said.

"Yeah, now you've given me another reason to pummel you into a pulp now. So come here boy." Vegeta said angrily. "You." He pointed at Pan. "Your Uncle here is going to die so say your good byes," Said with his smirk.

_Oh so that's the look. I guess I just haven't seen it in forever._ "Umm…bye Uncle Goten?"

"Good now come inside everybody is waiting and I'm hungry. The woman hasn't feed me all day."

"FOOD!" Goten, Gohan, and Pan yelled all at once.

"I miss Grandmas cooking too much!" Pan ran inside.

As soon got inside everybody was laughing but got silent as they saw the woman in front of them; not there little Panny.

"Is something wrong" pan got really self cautious at all of the stars.

"No! Nothing's wrong. It's just you've grown so much!" Trunks explained.

"Pan, we missed you so much! I made all your favorite foods. Come sit down so we can eat" Chichi said and motioned for her to take a seat next to Bra.

"That's what smiled to good! Thank you Grandma. Hey Bra I missed you." She pulled bra into a hug. She saw the line forming in front of her so she could hug everybody.

She noticed Vegeta getting dragged into the line by Bulma. "Your dads getting forced into the line wanna watch."

"Nah i'm good I really just want food"

"Haha Ok"

"Me next!" an eager Trunks said.

"How could I not give you a hug next? After all you're next in line." Pan joked and gave him his hug. _Wow that might be the best hug I've ever gotten…Wait this is Trunks! I can't be thinking about him like this._

"Eheh, you've gotten much taller than me. Now this just isn't fair anymore now. Well it's nice to see you again Pan. You know Goku would be really proud of you Pan" Said Krillen.

"I know he would be…I still really miss him.

"Why did Shenlong have to take hi It's Just Not FAIR! As soon as he got back in my life he takes him!" Pan said letting her anger get the best of her.

Pan he had to go and no one know's just why but I bet he'll be back he always came back; but there's telling when. He loved you and would never leave unless he had to."

"Yeah now" Pan said and gave Krillen a hug.

"It's nice to have you back Pan…Now Marron and Bra can go somewhere else rather than our house al the time" 18 said.

A unison "Hey" was heard behind them.

"Well we surly need to ketch up (a.u. I did that on purpose) like boys." Marron gave Pan a wink.

"Oh please. Marron I missed you and your guy obsession."

"Missed you too" she gave Pan a hug.

"Pan you've grown! I mean Wow" Yamcha said.

Bumla noticed that Trunks got really tense as Yamcha said that so she decided to talk to Pan instead of him.

"Whoa there Yamcha she's like 25 years too young" Bulma leaned in closer to Pan. "Trust me don't go there you don't want to. I know from experience." Bulma whispered and pushed Yamcha out of the way to give her a hug.

"I wasn't trying anything. I was just saying that she looks really nice now…Not that you didn't before…Eheh, I'm just going to shut up ad give you your hug" he gave her the hug and walked back to his seat blushing like a mad man.

_Damn Yamcha! Hitting on my- wait was I just about to call her MY Pan? Ugh I need to resize she most likely some one else's…Wait why do I care if she's with someone else? Ugh I'm so confused._ Trunks thought to him self and resized that he was blushing and started to laugh.

"Are you ok Trunks?" Marron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Pan looked shocked when she saw who was next…Master Roshi _Great the perve…If he grabs my ass ima kick him across the room._

"Eh nice to have you back Pan eheh," He got nervous when he saw Pan's death glare daring him to make a move. _ I better just give her a hug_ he gave her the hug and left.

"It's good to be back, Roshi" she smiled at him.

"Grandma, I missed you" she pulled into a hug.

"I missed you too Panny"

Pan's face went white when she saw the figure in front of her being dragged to her. "Vegeta? You know you don't have to say "nice to see you" or "missed you" or give me a hug. I know that's how you are and I respect that."

"Oh no now he has to or his Gravity Room won't work for two months" Bulma threatened.

"Are You Going MAD WOMAN! I do NOT want to hug the span o Kakarot's Span!" he yelled.

"Hey don't talk about my grandpa and dad like that! I don't care who you are Vegeta. You may be the prince of me, but I don't care you do NOT talk about my grandpa and dad like THAT!" Pan yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everybody gasped at the sound of somebody talking to Vegeta like that. The only people able to do that and live are Bulma and Bra. Especially not one of Goku's family.

"You little" Vegeta said while forming a Ki ball in his hand. "Now let's see how strong you are now. BRAT!"

As soon as he shot the ball Goten and Trunks stood in front of Pan to keep her safe and Gohan needed Vegeta in the stomach causing him to fall on the ground and spit blood.

"When did you start to train again?" he asked Gohan while spiting on the ground, gaining a few angry looks from everybody.

"I never stopped. But two years ago is when I started intense training just incase if something like this happened today. We all know how you and Pan's tempers can get" Gohan said with murder in his eyes. "If you try to tough my daughter again like that I'll make sure you won't come back from Hell again. Third times the charm."

"Gohan!" Videl yelled. "Don't talk like that!"

"Sorry I guess my protectiveness kicked in even more now that I have my little girl again" Gohan said to Videl then turned to Vegeta. "But if you EVER try to hurt her again like that meaning to, I Will kill you this time."

He walked over to Pan. "Are you ok sweetie?"

Ok one- don't call me that. Two- I'm fine I could have handled that one myself. Three- You, Goten, and Trunks made sure of that. Four- Thank you guys that was really nice. But I could have handled it myself."

"Sure you could have Pan-Chan" Trunks said and started to run around the table.

"Don't call me THAT!" Pan started to chase Trunks around the table.

"SIT DOWN!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Yes Grandma."

"Yes Chi Chi"

Pan took her seat next to Bra and Trunks. So they could keep up there fight…an eating contest

Trunks was moping around 'cause Pan won. "Aww Trunkies don't be sad just 'cause a girl beat you."

"I'm not sad" he spat back.

"Sure you aren't." she rolled her eyes and went back to Bra and Marron.

Later that night they all went out side to look at the stars and talk about what's all happened. But one thing let to another and a fight started up.

"Uncle Goten you cant possibly think you can beat me do you?" Pan taunted Goten into the fight she has been waiting for, for over four years.

"Here they go again" Chi Chi said to Bulma.

"I do think I could beat you. And I know I could win."

"Well let's find out "Pan Jumped up and punched Goten in the gut causing him to fall over.

"Ok if that's how you want it." He flew towards her as fast as he could and started to throw punches and kicks left and right and Pan dodged all of them like childes play.

"Goten remember when I beat you in the World Martial Arts Tournament when I was three? Yeah nothings changed." She grabbed Goten's left hand and then the right then spun him around. She grabbed his waist and flew up until she couldn't see anyone.

"Pan let go of me!" he was try8ing to break free of her grasp.

"That's right keep trying to get out. You and I both know you won't get out. Pan smirked. _Five minutes of fighting and I already have Vegeta's smirk back. I guess that happens when you train with him since you were four. _Pan thought.

"Hey, Goten you high enough?"

"Yes now let me go!"

~Everybody watching the fight~

"OH crap, you guys I know what Pan's going to do be prepared" Trunks warned.

"What is she going to do to Goten, Trunks?" Bra asked her big brother. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Ok what she's going to do is-"

~Goten/Pan~

"Ok then here. Is. your. STOP!" she yelled as she let go of Goten and punched him in the head to make him fall to the ground.

**THUD**

Goten fell to the ground hard and left a small crater where he is laying. _Pan if you want it that way you're going to get it_. He thought to him self.

"Hey Pan-Chan come down here I got some thing for ya" Goten yelled for him.

"Don't call me THAT!" She flew down as fast as she could but when she got their. There was no Goten.

"Surprise!" Goten said from behind her, then powered up to a Super Saiyan. "You asked for it!" he yelled. "KAAA-MEE-HAA-MEE" Goten Yelled at the top of his lungs.

"KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE" Pan yelled right after him.

"HAAA"

"HAAAA"

They fought to have the upper hand when all of a sudden Pan stopped.

Goten's wave was coming full force at Pan. Then it hit. The sky went black, then a bright golden glow where Pan was.


	2. proposal?

Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 2: Proposal?

**Disclaimer: **Stupid laws that make me say once again I do NOT own dragon ball z nor will I ever.

"PAN!" Everybody yelled. Those who could fly flew down to see a passed out Trunks on top of a passed out Pan.

"My baby!" Bulma yelled when she saw the site.

"Take them to the hospital and quick" Videl ordered.

"OH MY DENDAY I DID THIS! It's all my fault!" Goten fell to his knees and started to cry. "The day I get my niece I knock her and my best friend out."

"Goten man, they're going to be fine. Don't tell Bulma, Videl, Or Chi Chi this but I'm going to pay Coren a little visit for some senzo beans. They'll be fine" Yamcha said.

"Ok, hurry up then."

Pan woke up two hours later in a bright room. "Where am I?"

"Pan just calm down and let everything soak in" Gohan said.

The room started to clear up. _White room with two beds, a curtain in the middle of them; one door, a flower painting to the right of the door and a stand with flowers on the left of it….Great the hospital…room, "Saiyan." _Pan thought.

The hospital called this room Saiyan for the people that can heal really fast, and strange stuff happens too. Mostly them; but they never understood the word Saiyan. They just hear Vegeta talking about Saiyan's all the time so they called it that.

"What am I dong in the hospital? Well I know I'm doing badly if I'm in this room. Who's next to me? It doesn't look like got- oh it's just Trunks. What is Trunks doing in here? Why isn't that Goten? That blast could have killed Vegeta!" Pan said while getting hysterical.

"That's what you think brat" Vegeta snorted.

Trunks finally started to come to. "Is she safe?" Trunks asked while trying to sit up but failed.

"Trunks stay down and what are you talking about?" Marron asked as she pushed Trunks down to lay down.

"Pan is…" Trunks started to cough. "Is she safe? The blast Goten shot at her…so…so I took it for her." Trunks said dipping in and out of consciousness.

"Trunks honey she's safe in the hospital bed right next to you so if you need to talk to her go ahead." Marron said and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I got to go now. Bye Trunks love you. See ya later Pan. You two get better, Bye everyone!" Marron said and left.

18 and Krillen said there good byes soon after. Then master Roshi followed by Bulma and Vegeta.

"Bra go with them you need to sleep" Pan insisted Bra to leave.

"No I'm not going till you two are held." Bra looked over at Trunks, "Well Pan anyways."

"Fine when I get out of here you get to buy me ONE out fit to wear. And I mean ONE." Pan said

"EEE ok bye Trunks love you bye Panny! Get soon better."

_Kami please make me heal slowly_. Pan thought.

"Well Pan we better get on our way. Sorry that your first night home you have to spend it in the hospital" Gohan said and kissed Pan's forehead.

"Dad it's ok. This room is like my home away from home."

"Ok bye honey love you" Videl said and hugged Pan and waved to Trunks.

"Love you too Videl" Trunks said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thanks for saying that to my wife Trunks. Bye you two and don't get into trouble while were gone" Gohan said.

"Bye mom dad, see ya tomorrow"

"Bye Gohan, bye Videl."

As soon as they left Goten started to say his sorrys. "Pan I'm sorry for knocking you out. I forgot that if you didn't keep your body up to it you'll pass out from pushing your self too hard.

"Trunks I'm sorry that I made the blast so big that someone needed to step in, and make you pass out. Will you guys ever forgive me?" Goten pleaded.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other. "Sure, Why not" They said.

"Good not I can sleep tonight. Bye I'll be back with Videl and Gohan tomorrow."

"See ya" Pan and Trunks said

It was silent for a few moments. Pan thought she would talk first. "So you and Marron huh? How long now?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah for a couple of months now. But it's nothing serous."

"She said 'I love you' that's pretty serous if you ask me" Pan said getting a little mad.

"What do you care anyways?" trunks asked teasingly.

"I don't, but I got a question for you."

"Shoot" trunks motioned for her to go.

"Do you love her back?" Pan looked down trying not showing that she's embarrassed.

"Well I'm not sure. She's my girlfriend in all but lately I started to think of her as just a friend" He said completely honest.

"Really? Then why don't you beak up with her?"

"Well, its not that easy…I didn't tell you thins ok? I haven't even told mother yet. We were going to tell everyone tonight; 'cause your back, but then this came up." Trunks pointed at his left leg that was broken. "So you can't tell anyone…or anything" He leaned closer to Pan.

"What just spit it out already?" Pan was getting irritated.

"I asked Marron to marry me a month ago" Trunks whispered.

"WHAT!" Pan yelled and sat up "I need a walk"

"Pan Wait!" it was too late she ran out of the room.

_Why am I so mad about this? It's not like I Trunks or anything. But Marron! WHY her? _Pan thought as she was passing all of the nurses and doctors that tried to stop her.

"Miss. Pan, go back to you room. You need to rest." A nurse said while trying to push her back.

"Please! I am NOT in the mood to sleep! Now move!" pan pushed her out of the way.

:: What the FUCK? Why does it have to be Marron? ::

:: Well who else should it be? ::

"Trunks?" Pan looked all around her to see if Trunks was there. Nothing was around her.

She walked back to the room. "Pan your back!"

"No I'm not! If you're pulling a joke on me it wasn't funny"

"What are you talking about I thought you were out side the door when you ask 'what the fuck? Why does it have to be Marron?'

"Trunks I said that down the hallway…and in my head."

"What do you mean in your head?"

"I was thinking that in my head I never even move my mouth."

"Shit" was all Trunks said.

**A/N: **please R/R I need to know what would make this better.

Please I'm begging you. I'm on my knees for all you know. :)


	3. or maybe not

Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 3: Or Maybe Not…

**Disclamer: I do not nor will I ever own dragonball/z/gt...but i girl can wish right? :)**

"Trunks what? You're starting to scare me. What's going on?" Pan said frantically.

"Pan just chill, I need to call my dad. And if he hears out freaking out it will just make him feel better." Trunks picked up the phone and started to dial the number to Capsule Corp.

"Hello, Capsule Corporation. What may I help you with?" a cheery voice said.

"Cindy put me through to my dad; it's argent."

"Oh Mr. Briefs, I'll put you right to Vegeta."

"Thank you."

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta snarled.

"Dad it's about me and Pan."

"What did the creation do this time?"

"Hey don't talk about her like that!" Trunks yelled.

~~~Pan~~~

"What the hell did your dad call me?" Pan was getting annoyed by all of this and Vegeta calling her names did not help.

Trunks just hushed her.

"Yeah, so anyways Dad I got a question."

There was a pause hen Trunks whispered something so Pan couldn't

~~~Trunks/Vegeta~~~

"Yes you can hear each others thoughts even if you haven mated, but once you have mated you can also fell each others emotions. Oh also to make the bond complete while mating you have to bite on one part of the neck. You'll now where it is when your Saiyan instinct kicks in while having sex. Have fun" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"But dad I didn't even do anything to cause this."

"You saw her, now it's a done deal. I could see it in your eyes as soon as she stepped inside."

"Dad change it back! I'm with Marron!" Trunks yelled.

"We all knew that you and the Earthling weren't going to happen. Besides she's not even a Saiyan. Id rather have you be with a third class peasant rather than that Earthling.

"Dad, Mom's human."

"That doesn't mean I'm proud of it…Don't tell her sad that.

"I wont dad…How am I to brake it to Marron?"

~~~Pan~~~

:: God what are they talking about? ::

:: Shut the hell up Pan! I'm trying to talk on the phone! ::

"We'll I'm sorry I can't think anymore, now that you're always in my head all the time!" Pan snapped back

:: Sorry Pan I didn't mean to snap like that; but can you try to put p a block or something so we can live in peace. Please Pan I'm begging you. ::

"Only for you, wait why cant you?"

:: On the phone. ::

"Fine"

Silence filled the room both of there minds. "Ahh" was all you heard from both of the young Saiyans.

~~~Trunks/Vegeta~~~

"Sounds like someone put up a mind block already." Vegeta taunted. Trunks could hear his smirk.

"Yes dad, Pan did. Now is there anyway way to get out of this?"

"No. Why do you think Goten and Bra are together? Why do you think I haven't killed him? "Cause would hurt my princess to much." Trunks rolled his eyes at his father calling Bra a "princess".

_Wow dad really needs to see that she's a little liar that lies to get me in trouble all the time_

"Dad I'm going to marry Marron not Pan!" Trunks yelled.

"…"

"Oh shit…I didn't say that" Trunks looked over at Pan and she looked like she could fly right over to Kami house to snap some necks

"Dad?"

"YOU ASKED THATM SUTUPID EARTHLING TO MARRY YOU? NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO MARY THE BAULDY AND THE ROBOT'S DAUTER!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

~~~Pan~~~

"Wow Vegeta's madder about tit than I am."

"NO I'm sure he's pissed about other things and this is the one he decided to freak out to" Trunks said while holding the phone away from his ear.

~~~Trunk/Vegeta~~~

"What do you want woman?"

"Dad are you talking me or what?"

"I'm talking to your mother. Now women shut the hell up! Your stupid voice is giving me a headache." All that could be heard of Bulma was yelling and something about Fucking Saiyan Prince, Food, and 12:00

"I was yelling at your son for deciding to-"

"NOOOO!" Trunks yelled into the phone to shut up his dad from telling his mother.

"My son? He's your son too buddy boy once you get that into you once you get that into your fucking skull you can sleep on the couch." Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"Fine its better than having to listen to you snore all-" Bulma cut him off but Trunks couldn't make it out. "Woman can I finish a sentence with out someone yelling in my ear, and your son. Here talk to him." Vegeta passed the phone to Bulma.

"Trunks honey what is your father complaining about?"

"He's um…a…complaining about…"

:: Need help? ::

:: Please :: Trunks gave Pan an innocent smile.

:: Say you decided to go home tomorrow even thought you and your broken leg should stay another week in here. :: Pan gave him a 'listen to me' look. :: Oh but just say the first part. ::

:: Will do. Pan you're a life saver. ::

"Well spit it out" Bulma said angrily.

"I decided to go home tomorrow."

"With your broken leg? You're staying in there for a week."

"And dad was yelling 'cause he doesn't want me home if I can't train."

"Vegeta did you really tell OUR son that you don't want him home if he wont train?" **pause** "DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!"

:: Oh thank god he went with it…It's not like he hadn't said it before thought. :: Trunks sighed in relief.

:: You're going to have to tell them you know. ::

:: Yeah I know but I might not have to. ::

:: Why? ::

:: 'cause it might not happen now. :: Pan's face lightened up instantly. :: Wow you seem happy about that. :: Trunks chuckled at Pan's face.

"Mom ill let you go so you can fight with dad more. Night love you."

"Love you too son" He could hear Vegeta snort in the background.

"Night dad" another snort.

"Well Pan I'm sleepy lets go to bed."

"The light switch is over there." Pan stretched her arm towards the light switch.

"Lazy"

"I don't see you going to get it."

"Uh…broken leg" Trunks said while pointing at his cast.

"Fine but can I sing your cast first?"

"Sure…but nothing mean or rude."

"That's no fun." Pan said while looking for a Sharpe. "Where's the damn Sharpe?"

"Did you look in here" Trunks pulled open a small dresser door, "I guess not. There's like five in her. What color, blue, green, black, purple, or orange?"

"Um these" Pan picked up the blue and orange and blue and wrote, "Sorry that I caused this but I hope you get better soon, ya big jerk.

Always lovin ya pan"

"Did you really write every other word in blue and orange?"

"Yes, ya big jerk" pan said and winked at Trunks."

"Figures. Go turn the light off already."

"Fine" she turned the light off then walked over to Trunks. "Night Trunks I love you." Pan said and gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Panny, I love you too" Trunks pulled Pan onto his bed and hugged her.

_I wonder what people would think of this now? We always used to do this. Oh well I don't care what people think._ Trunks wondered, the kissed Pan on the lips.

_Whoa Trunks has never kissed me like this before…mmm…It feels right though." _Pan deepened the kiss.

_What am I doing? I'm kissing a twenty-one year old…mmm…I'm thirty-fo-…I'M…I'm liking this kiss. Wait its Pan NOT Marron! Shit this is cheating._

Trunks broke off the kiss and looked at Pan then said, "Pan I can't…I cant this is cheating. I'm sorry"

"It's ok I understand. I should get to my bed now" Pan tried to get up but Trunks pulled her closer. "Trunks"

"A little longer…Please this isn't cheating; this is hugging."

"Ok a little longer." Pan sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

A long pause of no talking over whelmed the room.

"Trunks?" Pan looked up to see a passed out Trunks still holding her in his death grip.

_Oh well it's not like this has never happened before. After all every time Trunks and I are in the hospital together I'd always fall asleep in his bed with him, so one should care. Hell even Marron should expect this._

Pans face turned sour. _Marron. I hate my best friend now cause of this guy._ Pan sighed, _if we were really close nothing should change me and Marron. I love her to death, but I'm so angry I can't even think straight. UGH! Well I better just sleep._

:: I don't know if you can hear me in your head right now Trunks, but night, love you. ::

Trunks started to stir in his sleep and mumbled "Pan…night…I love you"

Pan fell asleep in trunks arm…how she missed the times.

**A/N: guys sorry to say this but school starts tomorrow, i don't know when ill be able to update...ill try my 's my first year in high school so i want to do really good. but in my free time ill write as much as i cane...i promise to get this story done. im very detemined. **


	4. Mad, Pissed off, and Sleepy

Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 4: Mad, pissed off, and sleepy

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? Ugh! I do NOT own db/z/gt nor will I ever…or will I?...when I'm older and famous I'ma buy it I can finally say "I DO own db/z/gt"…I doubt that will ever happen. If I was him I wouldn't sell this for all the money in the world. After all a large percentage of the worlds money goes to him.**

"What the hell!"

Pan and Trunks woke up from a loud yell and a pissed off Marron standing in front of them.

"What are you doing with MY boyfriend?" Marron yelled at Pan. "And you what are you doping with her in your arms?" Marron pulled the groggy Pan out of bed.

"Marron it's not what you think. Don't you remember this is normal for us" Pan said as she walked to her bed, "Now shut up so I can sleep damn it" Pan flopped in her bed and pulled the pillow over her head so she could sleep.

"No it WAS normal! Not now that he has a girlfriend."

"Marron I bed ninety percent of the time I had a girlfriend." Trunks said while he sat up and swan his legs off the side of the bed.

"That doesn't mean you can do that now!" Marron said pushing him back into the bed.

"Shut the hell up Marron! I love you to death, but I'm trying to sleep." Pan threw her pillow at Marron causing her to fall down.

"It's your fault that I'm yelling Pan!" she got up while giving pan the finger; Pan didn't notice she was already sound asleep.

"Marron calm down!" Trunks yelled. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Gohan, Goten, and Videl walked in.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Goten asked as he saw that Marron was going to hit Trunks.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Marron slapped Trunks in the face.

"Marron you need to calm down. You might not be able to hurt Trunks, but you have no right to hit him" Gohan said.

"Ok Marron why don't you tell us what happened. That way we know why you hit him." Videl said pulling Marron away from Trunks.

"He's cheating on me!"

"WHAT?" Everybody yelled.

"What's going on? How long was I out for" Pan said sleepily.

"With her" Marron pointed at Pan. Gohan and Goten had a look of murder in there eyes.

"You….think…I'm cheating one you with…Pan? That's-"

"No not think know. I saw you too just a little bit ago."

"And like I said nothing was happening. She just fell asleep in my bed like we used to" Gohan and Goten calmed down.

"Marron get used to it Pan's back and stuff like this always use to happen. So why wouldn't it now?" Goten said while walking over to sit on Pans bed.

"Well it shouldn't happen anymore" Marron partially yelled.

"I can' make any promises. She is _like_ my litter sister." He had a look of discussed on my face when he said that, and it killed him inside to say that. He looked over at Pan and her face fell at the sentence.

"No you say it won' happen again, and now!"

"Marron I wont say that. I will NEVER say that" Trunks' anger was getting the best of him.

"Ok, I'm seeing the Vegeta in Trunks. Gohan Goten lets come back later when everything's cooled down." Videl said while pulling Gohan and Goten out of the room.

"No Marron I will not promise that. I will never do that" Trunks said looking like the spitting image of Vegeta, with his scowl and arms crossed.

:: Wow, he's really putting up a fight about this. I wonder why it's just me?::

::There's something I need to tell you Pan. This will all be clearer to you when you find out. Oh, and I'm putting up this fight 'cause it's you. Any other girl I wouldn't care. But its you.::

"Why Trunks? Do this for me please. I'm begging you" Marron fell to her knees crying.

"No."

"Stop it! Stop fighting I can't stand it!" Pan yelled. "Just stop! Marron it's just me calm down. And Trunks I'm a big girl. So stop it NOW!" Pan yelled while pulling her hair.

"Trunks please, just please."

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cause I know you and if I give into this, next thing you know you'll be telling me who and who I cant talk to or see. I know you, and I will NOT back down."

"Did you guys just ignore everything I just said?" Pan was getting frustrated.

"Trunks I wouldn't do that to you."

"Yes you would. Now I think it would be best if you left" Said Trunks as he nodded towards the door.

"Trunks I'm sorry. I guess your right, I should leave. I love you trunks. I'm sorry Pan."

"It's ok Marron just calm down and think things through before you freak out" said Pan.

"Leave, now" was all Trunks said.

"Ok I understand why your ma-"

"GO!" Trunks yelled and pointed towards the door.

"Sorry" Marron said in a small voice and ran away.

"Trunks you didn't have to be so harsh" Pan said while getting her pillow.

"I had to. It was the only way for her to know I said what I meant."

"Calm down, geez"

"I'm hearing that quite a lot today."

"Ha, we are." Pan laid back down the bed. "You know I wouldn't have mined if you would have just agreed to her."

"But I would miss waking up with my Panny" Pan blushed, and just then did he realize what he had said. He blushed too and looked out the window. _Why do things have to be like this? Why did we have to bond? Everything was so much easer before this, and now she's the only thing on my mind. Well, before she was too, you know hopping she was ok. Like on her first day kindergarten. I went to cheer her on…and to make she didn't kill anybody._

~~Flash back~~

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! Mommy, pleas don't make me go!" the little five year old girl pleaded while crying her eyes out.

"Come on Panny. Just let go of your Mother so you can go to your first day of school" Gohan said.

"NO! I don't wanna GO!" the girl screamed.

"Whoa, what did I just miss?" Trunks asked as he touched down from flying.

"TRUNKS!" Pan ran and jumped into his arms. "Tell them that I shouldn't go to school or ever!"

"Haha, Pan I cant do that it's your parent's choice."

"But Trunks" Pan started to cry again.

"Come on how scary is this for the worlds strongest 5 year old? Not to matching woman too! After all you're Goku and Mr. Satan's Grand chilled, Gohan and Videl's only child and daughter. Gohan the first one us Saiyans to reach super Saiyan 2! Not only that but you're the only one of us kids brave enough to be put through my Dad's training. 'Cause they wanted too!

"You're Son Pan, the only 5 year old to be able to say at the age of 3 they beat up a 16 and 17 year old super Saiyan! Now who's afraid of kindergarten?"

"Not me!" Pan yelled and puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips.

"That's my Panny! Now go get 'em!" Trunks set Pan down.

"Why aren't you honey?" Videl asked.

"Ok, I am scared…" Videl, Gohan and Trunks fell.

"How about we try again next year?" Gohan asked Videl. Pan got the biggest smile at the thought of not having to go to school.

"No she's going" Videl demanded. "You're never going to learn if you don't go. I'm sorry honey you need to go and that final."

Trunks got and idea.

"Videl, Gohan do you think I would be able to go to school with Pan for the day?"

They thought about it for awhile. "Maybe, but that would be if the teacher would allow it" Videl said.

"Great! I know I'll be able to get in. It's one of the perks of being Bulma Briefs' son and the future CEO of Capsule Corp."

Videl and Gohan sweat dropped, "We know" was all the said.

"Pan I'll be right back."

"Ok" Trunks ran in and out of the building. "What's the teacher's name?"

They sweat dropped again, "Miss. Creed"

"A Miss. Huh? This should be easy." Videl and Gohan looked at each other as Trunks ran in.

Trunks later came out with a look shock on his face.

"What she won't let you in" Gohan asked.

"No it's no that. I went out with her two weeks ago." They all fell.

"What's going on?"

"Pan honey Trunks is going to go to school with you for the day, to show you how much fun your going to have all year" Videl said.

"Yeah! Trunks is going to school with me!" Pan jumped on Trunks' shoulders. "Bye momma, bye daddy! Have fun today!"

"Bye Pan, behave today" they said.

"I'll be sure of that." Trunks waved. "Come on squirt lets go."

~~End Flash Back~~

Trunks let a small smile slip, "You know Pan, you used to be so cute when you were younger? What happened?" Trunks asked with a teaseling voice.

"I grew up thank you very much. And I love the way I look. A little week for my taste, but that can be fixed easy enough."

"Cant fix what you never had" Trunks looked away.

"Like good looks?"

"Ouch, that actually hurt."

"That's what you get ya big jerk." Trunks stuck his tongue out at her.

There was a moment of salience and talking out side of the room.

"I know, I know. Geez I thought you'd be happy since I'm doing this just cause, and for no reason kami" Yamcha said as he walked in.

"Hey Yamcha, what's bring you here?" _I swear if he even looks at Pan in the wrong way, I'll kill him! _Trunks thought.

"Oh. Just thought I'd be the hero and get you some senzo beans" he said nonchalantly.

"Really that's awesome!" Pan yelled.

"Here you go. One for Trunks," he walked over and handed one to Trunks who ate it right away. "And one for Pan."

"Well bottoms up" she put the senzo bean in her mouth and swallowed and instantly everything felt better. "Wow I haven't has one of those in a while. I forgot how much better you fell, and how full you are!" pan exclaimed.

"Sorry I was late and just kind of left yesterday. I left to get these."

"It's ok. You made us feel better." Trunks said. "Kami, come get a doctor in her to take this thing off!"

Just then Videl walked in with the doctor. "Doc. As you can recall our families heal remarkably fast, and this time is no expectation."

"Mrs. Son I understand but there is no way that Mr. Briefs' leg could be healed so much." The doctor's face dropped as he saw Trunks walking around in the cast.

"Hey Doc. Can you get this thing off now?" asked Trunks.

"Ahh…ye-yes, just come with me and I'll take if off." The doctor looked dumbfounded.

"Pan, you head ache gone?" Videl asked.

"Yep, all better now." Pan couldn't help but smile. "Now when I get home I'ma train and train and train, until I need another of those puppies!"

"Pan you know that's not good for you" Gohan said.

"Well I need to get stronger! I've grown week. Dad please let me train. I need to I feel horrible not being able to train."

"No Pan you know how I feel about you training. Especially like this."

"Gohan it's not that bad. As long as she just doesn't start off with Vegeta's training right away. But it's not like you need to train Pan you're a Saiyan you're already stronger than everybody on Earth. Well, other then Gohan, Dad, Vegeta, Trunks, and me of course" Goten said.

"Please I'm stronger than you but I need train. Please dad! If Grandpa was here he'd train me! Why would you just let me do this…for me?" Pan pleaded.

"Pan when I was younger you know why I trained? I trained because I had too. Not because I wanted to because I had to. It was either that or let the world be killed by all of the bad people. I don't see why you would want to train" Gohan said getting mad.

"Dad I want to train cause I know when the next evil comes its going to be stronger then the last and that me they are going to be stronger than Omega and if they are stronger than Omega I need to train!" Pan said also getting mad.

"No Pan I don't want you to get into that fight! If there is new evil let it stay with me, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. You shouldn't have to be put to fight again! I was against it last time and you do not need to be out there now!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan if she wants to protect the people of the Earth like your whole family let her. It's your families duty I mean I even help save It once why not let her do what she wants" Videl said.

"No not again."

"Fine then I'm just going to train anyways dad!"

"Pan"

"No I'm going to anyways."

"What is she going to do anyways?"

"Pan wants to train and Gohan being Gohan doesn't want her too" Videl said.

"Why don't you want her too?"

"'cause she's my little girl and she doesn't need to want to fight evil."

"Why you never used to say anything like this to me or Goten with Buu?"

"You're not helping my cause."

"Gohan if she wants to train let her bro" Goten said.

"FINE, YOU CAN TRAIN AGAIN!"

"Oh, thank you; thank you, thank you daddy!" Pan gave her dad a big hug.

"Come on lets go home" Videl said.

"But I wanted to stay at Bra's house tonight. Please mom."

"Sure."

"Love you!"

"Hey maybe I could come over too! Gohan tell mom I'm staying at Capsule Corp. tonight ok?"

"Ok but if she gets mad that's your fault."

"Ill take the fraying pan any day over her being mad and yelling. Well see you guy's later bye."

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Yamcha." Pan said

"Bye you guys" said trunks.

"Bye" they all said as Pan, Goten, and Trunks flew out the window.

"I hope mom doesn't care that you guys are coming over?"

"I'm not worried about her it Vegeta that I'm afraid of."

They started to laugh then Pan stopped flying. "What's wrong Pan?" Trunks asked.

"I just remembered that I promised Bra to buy me one out fit. By now she has bought me 10."

"Come on Pan it wont kill you" Goten teased.

"It might."

"Let's go" Trunks and Goten said and pushed Pan to CC.

**A.U: Hey you guys I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner, so don't hurt me! I tried my best in my free time to put this up but with school, and now jazz band started my free time is mostly spent doing home work and sleeping (since I don't get a lot of that what so ever). Well I finally got it up so I hope this chapter makes up for not posting sooner. OH and R.R. it makes me want to finish faster and makes me remember why I'm writing this story...for you awesome people who read this :P **


End file.
